I Didn't Forget
by Reposessed
Summary: One night of fun leads to a world of trouble for Maka, and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Will her world come back together again? Or will everything fall apart? Short story written on a whim. TsuMaka, Rated M for a reason.
1. Girl's Night

**Few things. This is just a short story. 5 chapters. I'm having some insane writers block with my other fics because I've started to re-watch Soul Eater. Lol. The plot bunnies for these two lovelies have been driving me nuts, so I wrote this. Starts right away with the yummy fluffy numminess. **

**For those of you reading my other fic – These Words – I've only gotten about 5 out of the 8 words required for the next update. So just know that I haven't forgotten you, it's your fault. YOUR FAULT! Lol. If you miss it, suggest!**

**For those of you NOT reading my other fic, well go read it. It's a semi-interactive Victorious fic. Please enjoy this little tidbit!**

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**I Didn't Forget**

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

"I'm so excited!" I said, bouncing on the couch where I was seated. "It'll be so great to have a girl's night, no icky boys to ruin the fun."

Tsubaki giggled. "Yes, although two of them are our boyfriends, Maka."

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. "So, they're still icky!"

The doorbell rang and Tsubaki and I both jumped up to answer it. Liz and Pattie were on the other side, each holding a paper bag. "We brought refreshments!" Liz said, opening the bag to reveal a bottle of clear liquid.

"Water?" I asked innocently. "We have water in the fridge, Liz."

Pattie laughed out loud and danced her way into the house. "No silly, it's vodkaaaa." She sang out.

"Alcohol?" I asked incredulously.

Tsubaki placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Maka. We're all very responsible. It'll be fine. No boys, remember? Nothing to worry about."

I just nodded and followed the three weapons into the living room. I've never drank before, the prospect is scary. Especially when you hear about all of the drunken accidents and embarrassing stories. Hangovers, nights full of regret, getting sick. Memory loss? Honestly, I've never had any urge to try it. "I don't know about this, guys."

Blair chose this moment to pop in through the open window in her cat form. "Don't know about what?"

"Liz and Pattie brought vodka." Tsubaki explained.

"Oh, yay! I've been dying to cut loose for so long!"

"You mean more loose than you usually are?" I asked sarcastically.

She popped back into her human form and winked at me before grabbing the bottle out of Pattie's hands. "Don't be such a sissy. It's good for the soul." With that, she twisted the cap off easily and took a large swig. I watched as she shivered, and let out a pained breath. "It's been a while. Maka, you might want to mix yours with something. Drinking it straight isn't for the weak willed."

My temper flared slightly at her words. Why does she always have to push my buttons? "Give me that." I spat at her, snatching the bottle from her hands.

"Maka, no! Wait, do-" Tsubaki started to say, but the bottle was already at my lips. I tilted it and let the strong liquid fill my mouth.

Before I knew what happened, I was coughing and sputtering vodka everywhere, gasping for air as the liquid burned a trail down my throat. My eyes watered and a fire lit in the pit of my stomach. "What the hell?" I rasped. "Why do people drink that?"

Tsubaki patted my back sympathetically. "Let's get you something to wash that down with." And she led me to the kitchen.

The rest followed, Blair and Pattie bouncing around like airheads. "It's a little rough on the way down but you'll understand why once it hits you." Liz said matter-of-factly.

"We'll all drink mixed drinks." Tsubaki said as she handed me a glass of water – which I chugged as fast as I possibly could, relishing the soothing qualities it had on my burning throat. "There's no rush, we have all night. Besides, we don't want anyone passing out before the party really gets going, do we?"

Everyone agreed and a few minutes later Blair was handing out glasses full of soda and vodka. It didn't take much more than that excruciating shot and a few sips from my mixed drink to realize the joy in drinking alcohol. My mind clouded over and all of the things that had ever bothered me seemingly disappeared. My body felt light, although it was getting extremely hot in mine and Soul's tiny apartment. "Is anyone else feeling a little hot?" I asked the women around me.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, alcohol does that."

They ended up cutting me off at one and a half mixed drinks, which amused Blair. She called me a lightweight more than a few times, but I felt too damn good to care. I turned some loud music on and we all began to dance, hip-bumping and grinding on each other.

Pattie was the first to pass out, collapsing on the sofa dramatically. Liz had rolled her eyes but curled up next to her anyway, falling asleep herself. "Boo!" Blair said with a pout. "Is the party over already?"

I glanced at the clock but I couldn't read the small numbers at all through my drunken haze. "It'sss like forever o'clock." I slurred out with a giggle.

Tsubaki giggled beneath me, as I had plopped myself in her lap since the couch was occupied and I didn't want to sit on the floor. She was pretty drunk herself. "It's like four thirty or something." She said dismissively. "Although we still have to meet the guys for breakfast in, like three hours." She wrapped her arm around my waist and lifted us both upright. "It's time for sleep."

I groaned. "But I'm not tired!"

Blair popped into her cat form and jumped up on the chair. She stretched out her body and lay down, curling into a small ball. "You'll hate us all for this tomorrow, Maka."

Tsubaki chuckled and gave me a small push toward my bedroom. "She's right, now move it."

"Well you have to sleep with me because I don't want to be alone and there's no one else anyway." I hiccupped which made me giggle again. "Oops, I mean nowhere else. Nowhere else for Tsubaki to sleep."

We made it to my bedroom and the room spun around violently, causing me to fall on the bed. "That was intense." I giggled out. I couldn't seem to stop giggling like a moron.

Tsubaki sat on the bed next to me, shaking her head. "Put on your pajamas, Maka."

I tried sitting up to do just that but the room spun again and I plopped back down. "Nope, can't do it."

My eyes closed briefly but shot open once again when I felt Tsubaki's hands unbuttoning my shirt. "Calm down, I'm helping you." She said with a smile.

I glanced down at her hands and then back up into her eyes. Before I knew what was happening, I pressed my lips to hers. She gave a slight gasp but she must've had that same thought that I did just then. This kiss is very different from kissing Soul – or in her case, Black Star. Her lips are much softer, her scent much more pleasant. I don't exactly know if it was the alcohol, but I couldn't bring myself to want it to end.

My eyes fluttered closed and I buried my hands in her hair, pulling lightly to bring her closer to me. At the same moment I felt her tongue glide across my bottom lip so I parted them and her tongue slid into my mouth. It was ridiculous, such a small gesture had my body alit with fire, and I moaned against her lips.

At this point, self control was something that existed only in a distant memory. My mind was clouded over in an alcohol-induced haze, and all that was in my head was how good it felt to be kissing this woman. Gripping the front of her shirt with one hand, I inched my way backwards onto the bed with the other, dragging Tsubaki along with me and never breaking the kiss. The moment my head hit the pillow I wrapped my arms around her and slid my hands up her shirt to drag my nails lightly down her bare back.

She gasped and arched her body, pressing herself into me, her leg grinding my middle. I could do nothing to suppress the lustful moan that escaped me. I captured her tongue with my teeth and sucked on it lightly, doing my best to drive her into madness. Her hands found their way to my partially unbuttoned shirt and ripped it open. Buttons tore off, flying all around us, and I chuckled, but it quickly faded into another moan when I felt one of her hands caress my covered breast. My leg lifted and wrapped around her waist, and she pushed herself against my core again. She'd successfully flipped the script and shoved me violently into the madness that was my own lust. "Teasing." I gasped against her lips.

Her mouth left mine only to reconnect with me at my throat. Her kisses burned a trail from my pulse point to my collar bone and I could feel myself slipping into utter oblivion. She didn't even bother removing my bra; that would take far too much time. Instead she pushed it up as far as it could go and attached her teeth to one nipple while pinching the other with her fingers.

Her tongue swirled and her fingers pinched. The fire in the center of my stomach throbbed and ached for Tsubaki. My brain couldn't form a single coherent thought as I buried my hands in her hair again. It doesn't matter that this is a girl – a close friend, even – that is driving my body to the brink of implosion. It doesn't matter that she has a boyfriend. It doesn't matter that there are three other people sleeping soundly right in the next room. And it didn't even register that I have a boyfriend that loves me very much. All of those thoughts were resting soundly within the same distant memories as my self control.

If I'm completely honest with myself, I'm absolutely certain that it's never felt even remotely as passionate as this right here, with her. And as her lips left my breast to trail scorching kisses down my stomach while her hands pushed my skirt up, I had no choice but to relinquish my entire body to Tsubaki and her mind-blowing onslaught of sexual finesse.

**Chapter one complete. **

**Oh god! What's gonna happen!? Why did Repo write chapter one as if it were a one-shot!? Are they going to remember in the morning? Where is Soul and Black Star!?**

**You ask too many questions. Read, review and MOVE ON!**


	2. The Morning After

When my eyes flew open, the sun shining through the window immediately assaulted my vision and I groaned. My head was pounding. "What the…" I grumbled, throwing my arm over my eyes to stop the pain. It didn't work, the pounding persisted, and I groaned loudly. My body felt like I was going to be sick, and nothing in this world could ever force me to get out of this bed.

I rolled over to bury my face in my pillow and ended up running into a soft body. I chanced a glance into the light to find Tsubaki lying in bed with me, clothes half off and hair lying all about. Last night's events rushed into my brain and I gasped. Tsubaki did… And then I… we… Oh dear lord. Where's the memory loss when you need it?

I flopped back on my pillow with my mouth gaping and eyes wide open – the hangover long since forgotten. I replayed the less than savory images in my head a hundred times, and to my dismay they brought about some very confusing and fuzzy feelings in my chest. Not to mention the ache that started between my legs again. This is _not_ good.

I knew something like this was going to happen! But no, everyone said it would be fine. No boys, no leaving, all will be well. Now everything's a mess! What about Black Star? His pride… Oh my god, Soul. He'll never forgive me! What have I done!?

At that moment Tsubaki started to stir. I was panic stricken to say the least. What if she remembers it and hates me? She's my best friend, I can't lose her. I was the one that kissed her, this is entirely my fault. Oh god, what if she remembers and wants to do it again? My stomach flipped buoyantly at the prospect and I had to mentally scold myself. I can't have those kinds of feelings for my best friend, that's wrong.

The raven-haired woman's eyes fluttered open and her pupils adjusted themselves to the light. She took in a big breath as she stretched leisurely and my eyes raked helplessly over her lithe body. I can't blame her, I may have a hangover and be dealing with some crazy issues right now, but I've never woken up with my body so satisfied before – there's no doubt about it, I'm incredibly attracted to Tsubaki. Kissing her last night, checking her out this morning, and now that I think about it, I've definitely checked her out before. I just chalked it up to comparing our bodies – although I don't remember much comparison ever going on in my head. As she released the breath her body slumped back down onto the bed and she rolled her head my way. "G'morning, Maka." She said groggily.

"Morning." I tried to say, but my nerves were bouncing all over the place. It came out as a whisper, ending in a small squeak.

Her eyes took in my appearance and I glanced down too. My bra was still above my breasts, but luckily my torn-up shirt was covering the important parts. I quickly pulled my skirt down to cover myself and wrapped myself tightly in my blanket. After she saw me in all my just-had-sex glory, she glanced down at herself and turned a bright shade of red. One of her breasts was hanging out of her shirt and her pants were unbuttoned. She righted herself and looked at me with the same panic reflected in her eyes. "Did… Did we… I mean…"

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. She doesn't remember; that's good. I can pretend it didn't even happen. "No, no!" I said, quickly formulating an excuse in my head for our clothing malfunctions. "I remember you undoing your pants because it was more comfortable, you're um… your shirt must have jostled in your sleep. I think I tried to take my shirt off rather violently but gave up and basically just passed out. We both must've been dreaming, you know? Moving around a lot, and stuff…" It was a poor attempt at an explanation, but she seemed to buy it.

Her posture took on a more relaxed pose and she scratched her head as she yawned. "Good. I'd never want to do anything to take advantage of you, Maka."

I nodded and smiled warmly at her. "Me either, I mean… taking advantage of you. You're my best friend." As soon as the words left my mouth, my heart fell into the acids of my stomach. I took advantage of Tsubaki's drunken state while simultaneously cheating on my boyfriend. I'm such a horrible person… Hooray for my very first – and hopefully only – night of regrets. By the way, that was sarcasm.

She chuckled softly. "That wouldn't be very probable. Even if I don't remember what happened the next day, I rarely lose my inhibitions when I'm drunk. If something happened, then I was fully aware and wanted it too." Her smile was so sweet and warm that my mouth went dry.

Her words did nothing to soothe the shame that I was feeling but her smile made me want to kiss her again, like last night; to run my fingers through her soft hair, and hold her body as close to mine as I could. One night of drinking and my entire life is completely out of sync.

Soul, not Tsubaki. Soul is my boyfriend. I love Soul. Soul, not Tsubaki. Soul, not Tsubaki. Soul, not Tsubaki. Tsubaki, not So- damn it! Soul, not Tsubaki! "You okay?" Tsubaki's worried voice broke into my thoughts and I jumped slightly.

"Yeah, fine. I have a hangover." I replied sheepishly. It wasn't a lie, and as I said it I began to feel it again. I groaned loudly. "Ugh, make it go away!"

"We warned you." She said with a giggle. "C'mon, let's get dressed and help you with that hangover."

She hopped out of bed animatedly and I rolled myself tighter into the blankets. "No, I just want to lay here and be miserable."

"That's part of it. You get this sick feeling and get all sluggish. I remember my first hang over; I was acting just like this." Her giggle made my body tingle delightfully and I groaned again. It wasn't about the hangover, but Tsubaki would think it was. What am I going to do about all these damn feelings!?

"What time is it?" I asked, but it was muffled by the blanket over my face. I shuffled around, freeing my mouth, and asked the question again.

"It's two in the afternoon." She replied in an amused voice. "So much for breakfast with the boys."

I bolted upright. "What!? Soul and I were supposed to practice Genie Hunter today! That was at one!" I leapt out of bed and rushed to my dresser only to fall against it as my body rebelled. "Oh crap. I feel like… well, crap. I can't practice today. Soul's going to kill me."

"Everything will be fine. The boys will get over it. You can practice tomorrow; besides, we're going to get you something to help with the hangover. But not until you get dressed!" She gestured to my body and looked away shyly.

My cheeks flushed as I realized that my entire upper body was visible to the taller girl. Turning immediately and folding my shirt over my body, I opened my drawers and pulled out my training attire. Tsubaki left the room shaking her head – mumbling something about training way too much – so I could change in peace.

When I walked out of my room I noticed that Pattie and Liz had already gone home. Blair was still sound asleep, sprawled out lazily in the chair. She's sort of cute in her cat form if you can get passed the fact that she's always doing her best to sleep with my boyfriend. Although now a part of me feels like it would only be fair…

"In here, Maka." Tsubaki called from the kitchen. She was already working on making some eggs and bacon. "Here." She handed me a cup with clear liquid at the bottom.

Once the scent of vodka hit my nose, my stomach rolled dangerously. "Why would I drink more? This stuff is the reason I feel so bad."

She shook her head as she flipped a slice of bacon. "Trust me, a small amount the morning after will make the headache go away. And eating something should energize and revive your body, at least a little bit." Taking the glass back from me, she took it to the fridge and filled it all the way up with orange juice. "Some Vitamin C and a little alcohol and you'll be feeling better in no time."

"Thanks Tsubaki." I said before I downed the whole glass. "For taking care of me, I thought I'd have to deal with it on my own."

"I'd never make you do that; even if you've had a hundred and one hangovers that needed tending to."

When you really think about it, it's a wonder that not everyone has a thing for Tsubaki. She's the sweetest person you could ever hope to become acquainted with and more patient than… than… anyone I've ever met before, honestly. And on top of that, her body could drive even the most chaste person to the point of complete and utter lust-driven insanity. The woman is practically perfect.

Once again I found myself fighting the urge to take her into my arms. Luckily the boys practically fell through the door at that very moment. I rushed out to check on them, Tsubaki on my heel. The thought of them getting hurt because I was so _busy_ last night was almost worse than thinking about Soul having sex with Blair. "Soul?" I called out nervously.

He looked at me with bloodshot eyes and gave me a small smile. "Sorry we're so late, babe." His hand scratched at the back of his neck, almost as if he were ashamed. "Black Star brought some booze over and things got a little crazy. We'll have to practice tomorrow; I have the worst hangover…"

My body relaxed, and so did Tsubaki's. She jogged back to the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning as Black Star followed her and Kid collapsed on the couch. Soul walked up to me. "Won't happen again, promise. Not mad?"

I shook my head cautiously with a small smile of my own. "I'm kind of in the same boat." I chuckled out.

"Ah, so you cut loose a little, that's good. You won't be so uptight for a while. That's so cool." He said sarcastically, and I elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He groaned but I earned a smile. "Just kidding."

He leaned down to kiss me and to my arrant dread, I was reluctant. I've never been reluctant to kiss Soul, not once. At one point I craved it more than I craved food. I pushed back the reluctance and kissed him. His lips are as I remember, rough but warm. I used to consider that endearing, but now that I've felt the perfectly soft, smooth and warm lips of Tsubaki, Soul's are less than satisfactory. What am I going to do? As Crona would say, I don't know how to handle this…

**Thar be chapter two. So Tsubaki doesn't remember, lucky Maka! But how will she handle the guilt?**

**Don't worry about it, that's how. Review and read the next chapter if you wanna know so damn bad!**


	3. Coming Clean

It's been a few days since our girl's night and Tsubaki is still the only thing I think about. I thought maybe it would die down, the feelings would go away, but they've pretty much just gotten harder to deal with. I see her kiss Black Star and my stomach churns in the worst way possible. I can't stand to see someone so arrogant and stupid getting to have someone so… So kind and sweet and patient. He doesn't deserve her and it grinds at my nerves on a constant basis. I usually end up forcing Soul into some pretty intense training sessions just to blow off some steam afterwards.

Things with Soul are getting so complicated. He can tell something is wrong, of course. It's not like I'm trying to hide it. I did at first, but then kissing him started to become more like a dreaded action rather than an endearing one. I can't help myself when I turn away from him, despite the fact that it hurts me to see him hurting. His frustration is building and I can feel the dam of tension about to burst.

Especially now: during this training session. Black Star had Tsubaki pressed against the wall just outside Professor Stein's class, and he was all but full-out groping her. I probably would've punched something had I not noticed the significant discomfort in Tsubaki's demeanor, and then Professor Stein walking up and chastising them, breaking them apart. Which ticked me off too because Black Star had gotten Tsubaki in trouble. This jealousy thing is starting to take a heavy toll on me, both mentally and emotionally.

Soul spoke to me while in his weapon form. "Maka, what's up with you? You're not in it anymore. We can't even resonate!"

"I'm just… I don't know!" I rasped as my breaths ripped themselves from my body. We've been training for at least three hours now and we're even further away from our goal than when we started. Everything in my head has me thrown off.

"Well snap out of it, damn it. I want my girlfriend back." He spat at me.

I felt a tug at my heart at his words. "I'm sorry Soul… I just… I don't know how to get right again."

"Well maybe if you'd talk to me…" He mumbled. The past few days he's been pestering me about how I've been acting but I can't tell him. If he finds out then Black Star would most definitely find out, they're best friends. I could never do that to Tsubaki. Not to mention what the truth would do to Soul.

"I can't." I said. "Let's just try again." I added quickly before his protests started up again.

"Fine." He said.

"**Let's go! Soul resonance!**" We shouted together, and we both urged our souls to merge with one another. Just like every time before, our souls pushed against each other, but instead of merging they collided, forcing Soul from my hands as we flew in opposite directions.

I landed hard on my back for what seemed like the millionth time today and I cried out in pain and frustration. Soul was faster to react, shifting into his human form and landing on his feet, consequently sliding a few feet backwards. "Damn it, Maka! What is _wrong_ with you!?" He screamed, storming toward me.

I jumped to my feet and cringed at the stabbing pain that shot through it. "Don't worry about it." I spat at him. I tried to rub my back where the pain was but ended up hurting it again from twisting awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it? For christ's sake, resonating has been a cake walk for us since day one. You're all sorts of messed up and it's not cool." His face was only inches away from mine as he shouted directly at me.

"I can't tell you!" I screamed back.

"You won't kiss me, you won't talk to me, and we can't resonate. I'm getting tired of this, Maka."

"Would you chill? You're not being very cool right now." I said sarcastically. I had half a mind to tell him anyway just to shut him up. But I'm not that cruel. He's just treading on my already corroded nerves – and he has that right.

"Tell me what's wrong." He demanded in an even tone.

"No."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Maka, I swear to _god_. Tell me now." His hands curled into tight fists.

"You won't like it." I said in a small voice.

"I don't care, I have to know."

"I… That is…" I can't do it. It'll kill him.

"Spit it out!" He shouted in my face.

"I cheated on you!" I shouted back, and then I fell to my knees sobbing.

Soul fell to his knees in front of me, his expression one of pure shock. Of all the things I could have said, I'm sure that was the very last thing that he expected. He's always known that I'm not like that – and that when he and I finally got together, I was completely and utterly in love with him. "I'm so sorry." I said through the sobs. "It just… happe-"

"With who?" He asked in a shaky voice. He sounded on the verge of tears and that broke my heart in more ways than one.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"I have a right to know." He spoke through clenched teeth and his fists dug into the ground as he held his anger in.

"No, Soul." This is the same game we've been playing, but this time I won't be giving in.

"Tell me." He screamed, and his voice broke into a pathetic sob. I wanted to reach out to him and hold him; I wanted desperately to tell him it was just a cruel joke…

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." The tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't handle it.

"This is too much…" I said, standing up and clearing my vision with my sleeve. "I… I can't do this."

"Too much? Too much for _you_? I did _nothing_, nothing but love you, faithfully and loyally. And _you_ can't handle this. I'm moving out; we're done. I'm no longer your friend, your boyfriend, your roommate, or your weapon. We're over, Maka." His voice was strict; his words cutting me open as if he were lashing out at me in his weapon form.

"I understand." I said, but I don't think he heard it. It was barely a whisper, and he'd run off before the last word left my lips.

Even though I expected the outcome to be extremely bad, Soul's reaction hurt so much that I was damn near numb. Not that I had any right to hurt this much; it was my own fault. I initiated it, I went through with it, and I hid it from him. I lost a best friend, a roommate, my weapon and my boyfriend all in a matter of seconds – and it was all because I tried a little vodka.

I forced my feet to start moving in the direction of the school, we were training in the forest behind it. The pain in my back was excruciating, causing me to limp; I didn't care. The sense of loss that was pressing into my very soul is what made walking so hard to do. The pain was just a reminder that it was possible to feel anything other than the numbness. I should go to the nurse, although I don't really want to. Maybe I'll collapse and die of a spinal injury before I make it anywhere near civilized life.

My depressed thoughts did nothing more than infuriate me. Why am I thinking this way? I don't deserve to get such an easy way out of this. I have to grit my teeth and bare it. It was my mistake, my own stupidity. I hurt someone very close to me and now I'm feeling sorry for myself? No, I need to get my ass to the nurse's station and get checked out so I can start paying for what I did; for what I'm still doing.

Even through all of this, losing almost everything I've ever had, my heart still races when I think of Tsubaki; I still crave her touch again. My lips tingle when I think about her kisses; and it's like I'm there again. It wasn't slow and sweet like most girls claim it usually is with another woman. No, Tsubaki and I wanted it, we wanted it bad. It was rushed and fiery; good _lord_ was it passionate. I'll never get to experience Tsubaki slow and sweet, although I'm perfectly happy with how it _did_ happen.

Oh my god, no, I'm not happy about it at all. I can't be. Not when there's two million and twelve things wrong with the fact that it did; three million and thirteen things wrong with the fact that I enjoyed it so much and four million and fourteen things wrong with wanting to do it again. No, no one can ever know that it was Tsubaki that I cheated on Soul with. No one. Not even Tsubaki. I'll take it to my grave.

"Maka?" My heart stuttered and stopped for a split second at the sound of her voice.

Tsubaki was the last person I wanted to see right now; my head is entirely too messed up to deal with my physical reaction to her presence right now. Although she's most definitely the one person I need the most at this very moment. It's so terribly ironic. "Hey, Tsubaki." I said weakly.

"Oh my god, are you okay? You're limping; you sound weak, what happened?" She rushed to my side in a heartbeat and pulled my arm around her neck to ease my burden a little.

"I'm… it's okay, I'm not hurt too bad; just training too hard, I guess." I said. I attempted to take another step but was swept into Tsubaki's arms before I had the opportunity.

"You're hurt, why does your voice sound so weak?"

"Sadness." I deadpanned. No point in lying.

"What's wrong?" We stopped moving and her gaze burned holes through my eyes. "What happened, Maka?"

"I cheated on Soul and he left me."

Her mouth opened and then closed a few times before she clamped it shut tight and started walking again. "Let's get you checked out."

**OH NOOOO! Poor Soul! Poor Maka? POOR YOU, the chapter's over!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R please. :D**


	4. Steam

Turns out I just pulled a muscle in my back, it was better in no time. Tsubaki carried me all the way back to the school without even breaking a sweat – almost two miles. I'm not sure if that's a testament to her strength, or to the fact that I'm far too small for my age. After the nurse looked at me and provided my diagnosis, Tsubaki pulled her aside to talk to her privately; I didn't see her again until this morning. I had decided to stay the night and let Soul get his belongings in peace.

I woke up to the absence of my back pains and the most enchanting set of indigo eyes peering at me. "Good morning. Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

I nodded as I stretched my arms above my head. "Much. Well… the pain is gone anyway." The physical pain, yes; the emotional anguish remains fully intact.

She reached out and took my hand in hers. "Everyone makes mistakes, Maka. It'll be okay."

"I don't make mistakes like this, Tsubaki and I certainly don't do stupid things like this at the expense of someone else's emotional stability." I said, fighting the fresh tears that welled up in my eyes.

"Stupid…" She said, her voice trailing off. It almost looked like there was pain in her eyes, but I couldn't fathom why. Unless it was the sympathy she was feeling for Soul.

"Want to know the worst part?" I asked her. She nodded even though we both knew it was a rhetorical question. "I probably could've avoided hurting Soul if I just… If the person I was with didn't stay with me…"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think I might be in love with this person, Tsubaki." If I wasn't so sure that she'd forgotten about the whole thing, I wouldn't be saying any of this right now. The words spewing from my mouth would be taken to my grave along with her identity. "I remember every vivid detail of that night. The way it felt to kiss he- this person; to touch, hold and just _love_ them. It was incredible. I always thought my first time with a- …with someone other than Soul would be slow and intense. It wasn't. It was… so much better. It was like they wanted nothing more in the world than to be with me. I can't even describe it."

"Maka, I have to go." She said abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know Soul is your friend, I didn't mean to put you in an awkward pos-"

"No, no!" She said, cutting me off. "That's not it at all, I promise. I'll come back when I can."

I nodded, not wanting to pry but wanting desperately to know what was so urgent. "Okay. If I'm not here just try the apartment. I don't think I'll be attending school today."

She nodded once and then she was gone. I almost didn't see her leave; must've been extremely important.

I sat up and stretched again, this time testing the muscles in my lower back. There was a small twinge of pain but I was otherwise unharmed. I never got to take a bath after three hours of intense and sweaty training, so that's what I intend to do now. I debated on whether I should bathe here at school or head home. At home I run the risk of bumping into Soul, something I'm not ready to deal with just yet. At school the baths would undoubtedly be empty since everyone would be in class. The answer is obvious.

I'd have to put the same clothes on afterwards, but that's no big deal. I can bathe again at home. I just want to get my body clean. With that I left a short note for the nurse explaining my state of health and the need for a hygienic cleanse, and left.

When I arrived, the baths weren't as empty as I had expected. There was another student in the steaming water. "Er…" I started, not knowing what to say. It was one thing to bathe with many other girls; it's an entirely different situation to bathe with just one other girl.

She turned around and I was surprised to see Tsubaki staring back at me with a startled expression. "Oh, Maka." She said.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm sorry, I figured the school baths would be empty. I didn't mean to interrupt you." I turned to walk away – there's no way I'm about to bathe with the very object of my new obsession. I don't think I could handle it.

"No, it's okay. There's enough room for two." She chuckled out. The sarcasm was not lost on me, considering the school baths were the size of small swimming pools. "Come on in."

I was torn. Stay and bathe, get clean, stare at Tsubaki's radiant body, or leave, smell horrible and save my sanity? I shrugged to myself. No point in denying which one I wanted, so I stripped down to nothing and lowered myself slowly into the steaming hot bath water.

Her head disappeared under the water and bobbed back up a mere two feet away from me; her smile forced my heartbeat to a halt and then kicked it into overdrive. I just smiled back, trying desperately to control my hormones. I know for a fact that my cheeks are red, but that could be from the steam.

My head tipped back leisurely and I sighed. The scalding water did wonders to soothe my aching muscles. "This feels so good." I said as my eyes closed.

"Hey, can I talk to you about… um… about the person you…" Her voice trailed off as if she thought I'd get angry with her for mentioning it.

"Mhm." I hummed in response.

"Do you think they felt the same as you?"

"I don't know, honestly. I told you what it felt like; like they didn't want to be anywhere else at the time. But I wasn't in the best state of mind to make that call. All I know is that it felt right to me and that I pretty much never want to be anywhere else ever again. It's hard to describe." I explained.

There was a brief moment where I heard the water ripple and I suddenly felt a lot warmer than before. I lifted my head to see where she'd moved to but my breath hitched in my throat. Her face was inches from mine; her arms on either side of me, successfully trapping me to that spot. "Tsu-Tsubaki?" I stuttered lamely.

"When I woke up you were looking at me like you were so scared; so worried. I thought you regretted it and that you wished it had never happened. I played it off to make you feel better." Her breath was hot on my cheek as she moved closer to whisper in my ear, causing our bodies to mold together. Flames ignited wherever her skin met mine, and spread throughout my entire being like a wild fire. "I didn't forget. I didn't want to be anywhere else that night and I don't want to be anywhere else ever again, either."

Before I could comprehend what she had said to me, her lips were on mine. I couldn't think, I could only react; my hands buried themselves deep in her dark locks and I pushed myself into her, deepening the kiss immediately. These lips, so very soft and sweet. My body begged me to ravage the taller woman right now, but I refrained. One of her arms wrapped around my waist and the other made its way to the back of my head, pulling me as close to her as possible. She kissed me with such passion, slow and tantalizing; a dull throbbing began in my core and began building steadily into a desperate ache.

Our tongues danced together and it wasn't long before we were both panting – or was it more like moaning? Her height gave me the upper hand in our current position – I don't have to bend down. My hands slid down to her shoulders and I pushed her lightly, breaking the kiss so I could attach my lips to her pulse point. The ache within me throbbed almost painfully as I felt a moan rumble its way out of her throat. My hands found their way to her bountiful breasts and her hips bucked into me.

I tried my best to keep it slow but I had to have her; to push her over the threshold into complete ecstasy. I removed a hand from one of her breasts, replacing it with my mouth, and made a soft trail down her flat stomach with my fingertips. "Maka." She said breathlessly.

I stopped my ministrations to look up at her and her lips met mine in a heated kiss, overwhelming me with the intensity of her lust. I wasted no more time, sliding my free hand between her thighs. She whimpered and bit my lower lip lightly as my fingers explored her core wholly. She was incredibly wet and it wasn't just because of the water that surrounded us. I lifted her leg with my other arm, opening her even more to me and turned us around so she was pinned against the side of the bath.

"Maka, please…" She begged. My head swam and it was as if the steam crawled into my brain at her words. My thumb grazed the erect bundle of nerves nestled within her folds and her hips bucked again. I pressed down on the same spot and circled it slowly, starting a slow rhythm. One of her hands shot beneath the water and assaulted my core, all teasing aside; I let out a startled whimper at the pleasure her fingers coaxed through me. She found my clit and began the same torturous rhythm I was giving her.

It wasn't long before I got the hint; I'm going too slow. If I want her to go faster, I have to go faster. I adjusted my hand and slid my index finger inside her far enough to cause my thumb to increase the pressure on her clit. Lust-filled moans escaped us both simultaneously as she copied the motion. I added another finger and began to pump in and out of her; again she did the same.

I pressed my forehead to hers and looked into her deep indigo eyes, picking up the pace and increasing the pressure. Tsubaki's eyes closed as her head fell backwards; her breaths were coming out sporadically, and I could tell she was holding back.

There was nothing I could do about it though, my peak was dangerously close. My hand sped up, desperately trying to send her over the edge before me, but she mimicked me again. I had to bite down on her shoulder to choke back the scream that threatened to rip through me as my orgasm hit. "Oh god!" I cried out as the waves of pure pleasure assaulted my body.

The moment I came I felt Tsubaki's walls tighten around my fingers and her body stopped momentarily before her muscles began to spasm. "Maka!" She yelled, burying a hand in my hair. Her hips ground into me as she rode out her own orgasm out on my fingers.

She collapsed backwards against the side wall of the bath and I collapsed against her, our fingers still inside one another. My head was resting on her shoulder as I fought to regain control of my breathing. "Wow." I whispered. "That was even better than before."

She chuckled weakly and pulled her fingers slowly out of my body; I did the same. "Wait until next time." She said with a wink, and I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me as if my body was singing of my pure elation.

**Boom. Sex. One more chapter to go! ONWARD!**


	5. Epilogue

_Four Months Later…_

There's still a big part of me that feels like I should be ashamed of what I did to Soul; of what I made Tsubaki do to Black Star. I fear that this feeling will always be there, but I never let it hinder anything between Tsubaki and I. She makes me happy, more so than Soul did.

I don't mean that Soul never made me happy, I loved him once too – still do in a way. Just like I know Tsubaki will always love Black Star the same way. Neither of them has even spoken to us since then. It hurts and I can see the pain on Tsubaki's face whenever Black Star starts in on one of his ridiculous speeches about surpassing God.

Black Star had stopped being her meister, just as Soul had stopped being my weapon. She cried for weeks, but being Tsubaki, she always made sure that I knew that it was her own decision to tell him; to leave him and pursue the _us_ that we are today. Naturally I'm her new meister, and our souls resonate with such ease that it seems like we're never really _not_ resonating.

Soul and Black Star teamed up but they seem to be having a bit more trouble than us. They're stubborn attitudes collide badly with each other. They ended up going backwards more than anything. At one point I overheard Black Star screaming at Soul that he'd rather be Excalibur's meister instead. Every time I see them struggle the guilt takes hold and I want to break down.

There was the initial shock within the DWMA, two girls dating and all. It's not completely uncommon but our group used to make a big fuss in everything that we did. The four of us splitting up was almost unfathomable amongst the rest of the student body. But it died down considerably after a week or two and life returned to the small amount of normalcy it still grasped.

After the girl's night out, Lord Death had sent Kid, Liz and Pattie out on a mission to collect something – I didn't really pay attention to what Liz was saying at the time – and they'd missed the majority of the drama. Imagine their surprise when they came home to find their friends had split apart and switched weapons and meisters. Now imagine how much more surprised they were to learn of Tsubaki and I. Mix it all together and you get a boat load of laughter.

The three were torn between who to hang out with at first, since the boys wouldn't even come near us. They ended up choosing us because Soul and Black Star couldn't get along with one another to save their lives. Not to mention Tsubaki and I are much easier to work with.

Basically, one night of drunken mistakes flipped mine and Tsubaki's worlds upside down and into pure perfection while it forced Soul and Black Star's into utter chaos. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could make everything okay for them; to help them in any way possible other than giving up love.

"You ready, sweetie?" Tsubaki asked, holding her hand out to me.

I gave her a goofy smile at the nickname and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull me from my seat at the front of the classroom. I don't think I could ever get sick of hearing Tsubaki's terms of endearment. "For you? Always."

She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips but before she could pull back I grabbed the back of her head and deepened it. Her lips melted into mine, just like the first time, just like every time. I pulled back before it got too heated though. I don't think Professor Stein would appreciate if I took my girlfriend right here in his classroom. Well, he might…

I placed my forehead against my girlfriend's and looked into her eyes. "I love you." I said sincerely.

Her lips found mine again for another brief moment and I allowed her to pull away this time. "I love you too."

Black Star and Soul will come to terms with our relationship in their own time. We just have to wait. I can be patient. As far as I'm concerned, as long as Tsubaki is mine, all is right in my world.

**Yeah, I know, it's shorter than the rest. It was pretty much just an epilogue.**

**That's it for this story; I told you it was a short one. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! LONG LIVE TSUMAKA!**


End file.
